


Miles and Miles

by miss_nettles_wife



Series: Eerie Advent 2019 [3]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Snow Day, pairing is implied and could be read as gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: Simon and Marshall take the day off to play in the snow.
Relationships: Marshall Teller/Simon Holmes
Series: Eerie Advent 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Miles and Miles

**Author's Note:**

> ah fluff. I know Simon gets the short end of the stick in my fics sometimes, probably as much as Marshall does. So here's a sweet little pallet cleanser. I hope it's okay that these are so short >.> prompt was snowfall, from Froodle. Actually Froodle, this time. I checked. 
> 
> As per usual, if you'd like to leave a prompt for Eerie Advent, you can do that on Dreamwidth or in my ask box on tumblr. Have a good one :-)

Sometimes, it feels like he just needs to take the day off. 

He’s experienced enough weirdness for the week; now it was time to relax. To do something for himself, rather than something for Eerie as a whole. The older they got, the less time it seemed that they had to just mess around and do whatever. He’d always heard that in the sitcoms he’d watched a child; especially before Marshall came along and there was little else to do. 

Between the three of them, each having both a job and working for their weirdness investigator business...It just seemed like there were not enough hours in the day to get everything done, and in the scale of everything, spending their free time having fun fell very low on the list. Which was sad, in his opinion. Fun should be something people do every day, like sleep or bathe. 

But there was still time if you were willing to look for it. Like today, like right now. It was snowing. Tiny white flecks fell from the sky, landing on the ground with no interruption from man. Among them, Simon was very inclined to think that they were beautiful. He often thought winter was. The time of the year when the sunset early enough that you could stand on your porch and see it. The time of year where sunlight reflected off of snow like hundreds of tiny gems, and when the lake was frozen solid enough to don ice skates and cross it with no fear of what lay beneath. 

He was soaked through to the marrow; his clothes stuck to his skin and his hair stuck to his face as his body heat melted the snow back into water. Under his back, he could feel the hard lumps of ice and compacted snow. He lay back, the cold air stung his nose and fingertips. But he was happy. It was a beautiful day, and he was spending it in good company. 

Last night, when the snow started and the roads froze up he and Marshall had been at his parents' house, which wasn’t unusual. They spent a lot of time there, always had. It was a good place to be, there was always hot food and a place to sleep for any of the kids who wanted to be there. But actually, they’d just been over for dinner, as they were every week. But Mrs Teller didn’t want them driving on the frozen roads without snow tires, and honestly it didn’t take much convincing. As fun as the snow was in the daytime, at night in a car it was anything but. 

In the Tellers backyard, there were the remains of an Igloo; but they lacked the skills required to finish it so the ice bricks lay in pieces on the yard. What was left of a snowball fight sat abandoned, stockpiles of snowballs left unthrown in heaps, a truce agreed upon by him and Marshall? He’d woken early, he never slept well at other people's houses. Marshall was awake as well, but he seemed perturbed by something. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter the moment Simon hit him with a snowball. 

He couldn’t help himself. He started to laugh as he spread out his arms, bringing them down and then letting them out again. Marshall started laughing too, from where he was laying by his side. They made matching snow angels, and the ice water seeped into the back of his unfashionable Christmas jumper, but he didn’t mind. It was just nice to be relaxing and having fun with his best friend in the world. 

As they slowed, Simon, compelled by a force he’d never known before reached out and took hold of Marshall’s hands. A moment of anticipation swept by with the icy breeze, before Marshall tilted his head up to smile at him, and threaded their fingers together. The icy wind carried their laughter for miles and miles and miles. 


End file.
